A New Hunter
by Tensyga7
Summary: A new student has arrived at Becon. Very little is know about this new hunter. Read to find out who he is why he's like the way he is.Team's RWBY,CRDL,JNPR, Velvet, Ozpin,Glynda,peter port,Bartholomew.
1. Chapter 1

Knock knock knock … knock knock knock. "Wha- hmm" Ruby wined sleepily "WH-who's there". Knock knock knock. Ruby let out a tired groan as she hoped out of bed and dragged her feet to the door. She swung the door open and there stood professor Ozpin. "Professor what are you doing here at my dorm, at 4 o'clock in the mourning"? Ruby said still half asleep. Ozpin took a sip of coffee "Ruby I was wondering if you can take in another"? Ruby stared at him for a little bit confused "another what"? "Another person" said Ozpin as he pointed to a shadowy figure. She stared at the hidden person wondering who it was until he moved it the light. "His name is jet, he needs a place to stay until the rest of his team arrives they are all new students". Now fully awake "umm, I guess he can if he doesn't mind sleeping on the floor". "Great, he brought a sleeping bag" said Ozpin and then turned to jet. "go and set up your sleeping bag and get to bed, long day tomorrow". Jet walked into the room and before Ruby can get in Ozpin stopped her and closed the door.

"Before you try to start a conversation with him, I want to let you know that he doesn't talk". Ozpin said to Ruby. Ruby confused again "why doesn't he talk"? "to tell you the truth I don't know, he's a strange teen". "well" felling awkward "thanks for the heads up". Suddenly a scream came from the dorm room followed by a big whack. Ruby ran in seeing Yang punching Jet. He stood at seven feet tall and was wearing a charcoal black leather trench coat, a hood covered his head and a shadow hid his face from view. A red stripe ran down the back of the coat and over the hood. He had black cargo pants and black combat boots. Ruby snapped out from staring at his scary appearance. Yang's punches did nothing to him; he stood still like a rock but bigger! "Yang stop" screamed Ruby. Yang looked at Ruby then punched him once more. Ruby looked towards the beds and saw everyone was awake. Blake had sat up in her bed and Weiss had fallen out of bed. Ruby wanted to laugh but knew it wasn't the good time to do so. "What am I not suppose to attack intruders" Yang said with her voice raised.

"Yes you are but he's not an intruder" said Ruby with a calm voice. "Then who is he and why is he here" asked Blake? "He is a new student to my school, he needs a place to stay until his team arrives in a few days" said Ozpin answering the question. "oh…what is your name" said Weiss to Jet? Jet just stood there staring at her. "Umm…did you not he-" said Weiss until Ruby stepped in. "He doesn't talk" Ruby said quickly. "Why not" asked by yang?

What will happen next? Why doesn't Jet talk? Why am I the one asking questions I'm writing it aren't I. tune in next time. When you ask Maybe the next day or the day after that I'm a very busy guy. So even I don't know. But for real maybe next week or sooner, or later. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jet what is taking you so long" Jet looked toward the bathroom door and pulled his hood over his head. He opens the door while pulling down his hood even more. "What took you so long" Ruby asked rhetorically. Jet shrugged and walked toward the dorm room door and into the hallway. Ruby and Jet walked to the entrance of the dorm building. "We have another field trip to forever fall forest, have you ever been there before" Ruby asked? Jet nods his head yes. "Cool what were you there for"? Jet doesn't answer the question and turns his head away; Ruby looks at him wondering if she said something wrong. "Hey Ruby" Ruby looks in the direction of the familiar voice its Jaune and the rest of his team.

"Oh, hi Jaune" Ruby says with excitement. "Can I talk to you" Jaune asks? "Ya, what's wrong" Ruby asks without moving? "Actual I was hoping we can talk without him here"? Jet looks at Jaune and walks toward the fountain and sits. The rest of team JNPR walks toward Jet. "So, who's the new guy" Jaune asks while looking toward Jet? "He's a new student; he's staying in my dorm until his team gets here tomorrow". "Well I'm going to go with my team and ask him some question…hey where did they go?

Ruby looks toward Jet and sees them walking toward him. "Ah-oh" Ruby says with nervousness in her voice. "Ah-oh what" Jaune asks quickly? "He doesn't talk and when they start to talk to him there going to think he's weird". "I think he's weird now" Ruby looks at Jaune with a stink eye. "What, oh come on not talking is weird makes him look like an assassin" he looks toward where Ruby should be but she's not. "Why does everybody keep on leaving me" Jaune wines?

As Nora walks toward Jet she sees him look up and quickly put something in his coat jacket. "hello" Nora yells out to Jet. When Nora gets to Jet he stands up and Nora's tilts her head up following his head. "WOW… you are very tall" Nora says quickly as usual and Jet nods his head slowly. The rest of her team arrives and they too look straight up because of his enormous size. "What is your name" Ren asked? Jet looks at him and pulls out a note pad and a pen and writes, my name is Jet. They look at the pad and back to him "why don't you talk" Pyrrha asks? Before He can answer Ruby comes zooming in and yells out "HE DOSEN'T TALK"! They all flinch back a step and Ren tells ruby "well he just sort of talked to us, with a note pad". Ruby looks at Ren then to Jet a bit confused. "You have a note pad and you didn't you use it yesterday or earlier today, why"? Jet starts to scribble away on his note pad and shows Ruby what he wrote, I forgot I had it.

"You could have used that before I started to hit you". Ruby looks behind her and sees Yang , Weiss, and Blake. "Hmm…so this is the new student attending Becon". Ruby looks behind her and sees Glynda looking up at Jet. Jet looks to his left startled by the sudden voice and Ruby giggles a little. "Good morning students, today we are going to forever fall forest instructed to study the Grimm there by Professor Port" Glynda said aloud "are you all ready to go"?

ONE HOUR LATER

"Oh by the way Nora we are not here to drink the sap" Glynda said to Nora and she let out a sad groan. "Remember students stay with your team and don't wonder off" Glynda yelled out. The students walk deeper into the forest and the two teams separate. Ruby walks toward Blake and pulls here behind a tree "I know he's new but do you think we should tell him you're a Faunus"? "What…no, I never even wanted you guys to find out" Blake replies. Ruby face is covered with a sad look "oh…well do you have cat hearing or something like with your other ears"? Blake looks confused for a seconded the gets what she's asking for. "Yes I do, you want me to see if I can hear any Grimm's don't you" Ruby replies with a nod. "Ok I'll search for Grimm's" Blake unties her bow and wiggles her cat ears, Ruby goes to touch them but Blake slaps her hand. " I never said you can touch them" Blake says to Ruby while staring at here. Ruby sighs with defeat "I'll be with the rest of the team tell me if you hear anything".

"What was that about" Yang asks Ruby. "What was what about" Ruby says nervously? "You asks to see if she can hear any Grimm's didn't you"? "What-I...ya" Ruby said in defeat. "Is she looking or hearing for any Grimm's" Yang asks. Ruby nods as Jet walks past her and into the thick brush. "Where is he going" Weiss asks "I don't know" Ruby replies. "Hey Guys there something in that direction" Blake said while pointing in the direction Jet went.

Suddenly a large roar comes from the thick brush and the team runs toward it. When they get to the source of the noise they see Jet with two bearded war axes. Jet runs toward a Beowolf and swings one of his axes at it, the beast jumps back and swings a large clawed hand at Jet. He crosses his axes and deflects the monsters attack and the monster goes to swing at him again but Jet rolls to the right and swings upward and creates a large gash on its side and the Grimm falls on its back and slowly gets back on its feet. Jet runs, jumps then lops the Beowolf's head off, the body falls with a heavy thud.

Jet walks up to a tree and puts his axes away then sits at the base of the tree. Ruby and the rest of them run up to Jet. "Where did you learn to fight so good" Ruby asks? Jet pulls out a note pad and writes, my parents taught me since I could walk. "Are your parents hunters and huntress too" Yang steps in? Jet looks at Yang for a little too long then looks at his note pad. He starts to write then hesitates but continues to write he shows them what he wrote. They were but not any more they were murdered by the white fang when I was ten. When Blake sees what he wrote she turns around and walks away, Weiss turns around and tries to bring back Blake. "Blake what's wrong…Blake hold up" Weiss yells to Blake. "I Know who he is" Blake tells her with a frighten expression. "what do mean"? "His name is Jet…Jet Chasse" Blake says still scared. "how do you know him, is he a old friend or something" Weiss asks confused.

"His-his family is a long line of Faunus hunters" Blake said with a tear rolling down hear cheek. Weiss surprised "I-I don't think he still is if he's learning to become a hunter" Weiss says softly. "Or maybe it's a plan to kill more Faunus for fun" Blake says with a tear on her other cheek. "Blake listen I won't tell him or anyone anything…ok" Weiss said in a calm voice trying to comfort her "just come back so they don't think anything is up". "Ok" Blake gets up slowly and sees Jet with Ruby and Yang behind Weiss. Blake falls back and lands on her back and hits her head on a rock and passes out.

As Blake starts to wake up she feel's warm and safe until she opens her eyes. She sees a black hood with the outline of a face and one eye on the right side looking at her, but on the left side there is no eye. She finale realizes who's caring her, she's in Jet's arms and she is curled up in them. She starts to freak out and pushes away from him. She falls onto the ground, Jet goes to help her back up but she crawls away from him. Jet backs up and sits on a chair. She looks at the chair then at her surroundings, she's in her dorm. "Blake calm down" she turns her head to the voice and sees Yang "he is helping you". Blake stands up her knees still shaking "oh-sorry it's just I don't see a big guy over me with a hood hiding his face all time" she pushes a fake smile. "We brought you to the school nurse and she said you don't have a concussion, so why don't you go to bed" Ruby says with concern. "ya…I will" she says softly "thanks for helping me you guys" she looks at Jet once more and slips under the covers of her bed and feels warm and safe again.

Knock Knock Knock, Ruby walks toward the door and opens it "Oh hello Professor Ozpin". " Hello Ruby Can I speak to Jet" Jet walks up to the door and Ozpin pulls him outside then closes the door. "Jet I have some very bad news and I know this will be hard for you to take" Jet waits for the bad news and hope's it's not what he thinks it is. "The boat your team was on…it sunk there were no survivors" Ozpin says softly "if it makes it easier your team didn't go down without a fight, two white fang planes were found in the water near the boat…I'm sorry for your lost". Ozpin then pats Jets shoulder and walks back to the main building. Jet leans his back against the wall then sees something in the corner of his eye.

He looks at it and there were two rabbit ears. He pushes off the wall and walks toward the wall he gets to the corner where the ears are sticking out then he taps on the wall. The ears flinch and then a pair of eyes pokes out of the corner. Velvet steps out "I-I heard the whole thing" she then waits to be made fun of and by called horrible names. Jet leans against the wall and slides down to the floor. She walks to the other side of him and leans onto the wall and slides down next to him. "You're not made at me you're not going to make fun of me because I'm…different". Jet looks at her and shakes his head no then looks away and stares at the opposite wall. "I know how it feels to lose someone close to you too" Velvet said with a sad and shy voice. "When my Family died it took me a while to get over it but what helped me the most was to think, even if there not here" she gestures around them "They will always be here and here" She points to her head then to her heart. Velvet then stands up. "Alright big guy time to get up it's getting late" velvet grabs his hand and pulls him up but knowing all of her effort is worth nothing because he gets up using his own strength.

Velvet starts to walk away but Jet grabs her shoulder. She spins around and Jet pulls out his note pad and pen and writes, thanks. "No problem friend" then she turns around and walks away. He stands there for a little bit longer then goes back to his dorm and goes to bed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So what do you guys think is it good or not good? Personally I think I did well on it. Almost 2k words it helps that I had no school today. Well thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jet wake up" Jet opens his eye and sees that his face isn't hidden so he pulls his head into the sleeping bag. "What are doing come on were late…again" he pulls out his hand from the sleeping bag and waves her to go. Ruby gets what he is doing "ok fine I'll turn around so that I won't see face, ok" he gives her a thumbs up. Ruby turns around and then she says "ok I turned around". She hears ruffling noise's then heavy footsteps followed by a door closing. Jet gets dressed into his usual outfit, hides his face with the shadow of the hood. He then opens the bathroom door and sees Ruby looking at him strangely. "You have brown hair" Ruby asks while staring at a bundle of stray hair coming out of the hoods opening. Jet feels around his head and feels strands of hair coming out of the hood on the left side; he then quickly tucks it back into the hood. He starts for the dorm door but Ruby stops him.

"Why don't you want us to see your face" ruby said while trying to see into the hood. He quickly looks away. "Fine if you won't tell me then I'll find out myself" she opens the door and walks out, Jet follows her. He takes out his note pad and writes, what class do we have? "We have Grimm studies" she replies. They get to Professor Port's class "ah, Ruby nice of you to finale show up to class" Port said when he sees her. "Sorry I was getting the new student he was lost" Ruby tells Port. "Was he now, tell me what is your name"? Jet starts to take out his note pad when Ruby says "he doesn't talk, his name is Jet". "oh great first it's Faunus and now we got a guy that doesn't know how to talk" Cardin yells out. Jet looks at him and then sits down next to Velvet. Velvet looks up at him then back to the front of the room.

Blake looks behind her and sees Jet sitting next to Velvet. She thinks in her mind 'why is he sitting next to her she's a faunu's'? "alright class today we will be learning about the Beowolf's like the one I captured in my younger years".

30 minutes later

"Alright class that's all we have for today go to your other classes" announced Port "oh and Jet try not to get lost again or should I say over sleep". He lets out a little chuckle and the students walk out of the classroom. As Jet is walking down the hallway Ozpin pulls him to the side "Good morning Jet" Jet replies with a sloppy salute. "I have some good news, since sadly you no longer have team in order to go to this school you need a team so I'm paring you up with Ruby's team since there is no odd number of students". Jet gave a happy thumbs up. "Good I'm glad you're happy about that". Then Ozpin walked away and Jet walked to his next class which is history. When he is about to step into the room a flash of green and white zooms past him. He quickly steps back and is confused on what he gust saw.

Jet walks into the class and sees Doctor Bartholomew zooming around his desk and up and down the aisles. Jet sits down next to Velvet again. "Looks like silent boy like's his new pet" Cardin says in a too loud voice "That's all right I mean besides that there useless". Jet looks toward Cardin and sees he is standing at the end of the row of seats. Jet stands up and use's his size as an advantage Cardin steps back and some people laugh. "Students get into your seats and Cardin stop making fun of faunu's and stay after class I want to talk to you" Cardin lets out a small growl then looks at Jet with a mean look and sits into his seat.

Blake walks in and sees Jet sitting next to Velvet again. She thinks to herself 'oh-no he's planning on killing Velvet that's why he's spending so much time with her'. "Ok class today we are going to be learning the Faunus Hunters" announced Bartholomew. "Cool where do I sign up sounds more interesting then fighting Grimm" Cardin said as he nudges his friend and they both laughed. Jet looks toward Velvet and sees a tear running down hear cheek. He looks back at Cardin and is about to get when Bartholomew says "CARDIN, I want a 1k word essay about the Faunus Hunters and why they are horrible people". "What… oh-come on" Cardin says with a wine.

"Now class we will get back to the subject, does anyone know how the Faunus Hunters were started" Bartholomew asks the class. "It was created by religion, many people thought the Faunus were also Grimm's" a student from the back answered. "Yes that is correct".

30 minutes later

After class all the students headed toward the mess hall. Jet starts down the hallway when Blake steps in front of him. "Why do you keep on hang out with Velvet" Blake demands. Jet pulls out his note pad and writes, she is my friend why. "No reason I was curious". Jet looked at her a little bit then went to the mess hall. Jet looks around and can't find Velvet so he sits down next to Ruby. "Hey what's up you've been avoiding us all day" Yang says in a joking tone. Jet takes out his note pad and writes, Made a new friend. "Oh really, who" Ruby asks Jet writes, Velvet. "oh I get it your into Faunus girls but she's a bit shy" Yang replied with a giggle. Jet puts up his hand's and shakes his head then writes, it's nothing like that.

"Hey stop, that hurts" Jet turns around just in time to see Cardin hit Velvet with a tray she falls to the ground head first with a loud thump. Jet jumps up from his seat runs up to Cardin and punches him square in the face. Cardin flies back a smashing into a wall then falls to the ground. He gets up and yells out "you son of a bitch, I'm going to fuck you up". Jet walks up to Cardin and punches him in his stomach. Cardin bends over with the wind knocked out of him then falls to the ground.

Jet then walks back to Velvet and picks her up. He starts to walk out of the mess hall then looks at Cardin's friends they get up and run the opposite direction. Blake watches' Jet carrier her out. "Where is he taking her" Ruby asked? Blake then stands up "I don't know but I'm going to find out, alone"

Blake runs into the hallway and follows Jet to Velvets dorm. Jet opens the door and walks in, Blake uses her cat like reflexes and sneaks in behind him. Blake thinks to herself 'I got him right where I want him, he's going to try and kill her then I'll swoop in and attack him. Then the school will be safe again'. She Watches' Jet and what's for the right time to strike. Jet brings Velvet to one of the beds and sets her down. Then Blake sees something she didn't expect, Jet pulls down the covers and tucks her in, he then grabs her head pressing down slowly on different parts of her head. Blake then realizes he's not trying to kill her but help her.

As she watches' him she sees him checking her neck and head for damaged. She feels satisfied that he's not trying to target and kill Faunus and starts to leave. She then trips on a stool and falls with a loud bang as she knocks over a lamp on a desk. Jet spins around and sees Blake jumping from the ground and running out the door. Jet then runs to the door and sees her running down the hallway then turns a corner. Jet turns around and close the door.

88888888888888888888888

**How is it guys I seeing I'm getting views but no reviews tell me what you guys want to see more and what to see less.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't you want to come with us to the city, you are very anti-social" Ruby complains. Jet stands still with his arms crossed while Ruby is trying to pull him toward the door. Ruby stops pulling "wait have any of you guys seen Blake at all today"? "No" Yang says then Weiss, then Ruby walks to the door and turns toward Jet "Fine we will spend the weekend like normal people" Ruby leaves and the other two follow. Jet waits until the coast is clear then he goes into his backpack and pulls out a black book. He stuffs the book into his coat and leaves the dorm.

He walks up a few flights of stairs and reach's the ceiling. He opens the door and peeks to make sure there's no one out there and see's no one. He walks out to the edge and stares at the sky just seeing the end of the sun revel itself. He then goes back to the door and leans on the wall next to it, he slides down and pulls out the book from his coat and begins to read it.

He sits there for a few hours and reads feeling himself lose sight of his surroundings and being absorbed into the interesting book. He reads, chapter 14 stranded on the island of guilt, he always loved to read books about Hunters and Huntresses but he also loved to read books about tragedy and horror but he never understood why he liked them.

He felt the reason he liked to read these books was because he naturally like this but part of him disagreed on that reason. Then his mind starts to roam and remembers being picked on and called names like creepy giant and as his mind went from First grade and then onto second and so on. He heard the names get louder and worse and the bullies would hurt him more and they gave him bruises and black eyes. During those days he never wanted to hurt anyone no matter what they did.

He kept his anger bottled up inside him until one day the bottle cracked and burst. He felt something change inside of him, he felt anger flood into his head and into his heart scared by hatred. In tenth grade he beat up a kid so badly for trying to trip him, they had to take him out of school on a gurney. After that everybody avoided him his friends ran away from him yelling please don't hurt me.

Every time he would talk to someone they would flinch and run, so over time he stopped talking. He hid his face so no one can recognize him or become scared of him. He snaps out of his imagination and looks at the page Chapter 14.

"You like to read book's too?" He looks up and sees the sun setting then to the familiar voice. He sees Blake and he stands up and quickly puts the book away in his coat jacket. It misses the pocket and falls to the ground Jet goes to pick it up but it's already in Blake's hands. He goes to grab it but she moves out of the way. "The Island of the Strange, I heard it's a good book…is it?" Jet sits back down and nods his head yes. "Is this what you keep on trying to hid in your coat?" He responds with a nod.

"Why don't you talk?" she asks with a calm voice. He looks at her then back to the ground he pulls out his note pad and writes, I don't want to talk I like silence. "We both know that's not true, what is your true reason?" he writes on his note pad, it's hard to explain without talking or at least it's too long of a story. "Then tell me it with words" and she sits down next to him.

He looks at her then grabs his note pad he then goes to grab his pen and then a hand lads on his grabbing the note pad and taking it away from him. He looks at his hand then at her "speak it to me." She says in a quiet voice. He stares at her then looks to the sky; his head follows a flock of birds. He looks toward Blake and opens his mouth he hesitates and looks into her eyes. "Jet if you speak to me then I'll tell you my secret…ok." Blake said egger to hear his voice. He looks over Becon "Th-the reason, the true reason why I don't talk is because I'm… I'm afraid" Jet said in deep voice with nervousness flowing with it. Blake looks at him "Why are you afraid?" still staring over Becon "I'm afraid that I will be abandon, it has happened to me before and for the reason of me being me and for me and for changing into this." He gestures to himself.

Blake then grabs her bow and starts to untie it. Jet looks at her hands uniting the bow and watches as her cat ears stick out from her head. "You're a Faunus…is that why you were acting weird around me?" Blake also looks toward Becon "Yes… I found out who you where and avoided you…I 'm sorry". He looks at her "you shouldn't be…if I was a Faunus and I found out my team mate was a Faunus Hunter I would avoid them too." He says with a little chuckle.

"Wait your still a Faunus Hunter?" Blake quickly stands up and starts to back away. "Wait I never wanted to be a Faunus Hunter…it's just my family raised me up to be one but I always thought it was wrong." Blake stops backing away "so you don't want to kill Faunus?" Jet stands up and walks to the edge of the building "well that's not completely true…I still wish to kill the members of the White Fang that killed my family and my former team mates" Jet said with still deep but quite voice. Blake looks toward Jet "I have something else to confess" she says with hesitation "I…I was on the mission with the members that killed your family…but I was young and not strong enough to even hurt anyone, it was for training they told me." Jet turns around and looks at her, he then grabs his hood and pulls it off slowly.

"Do-do you see what your training did to me?" he points to his face where an eye should be but is replaced by a scar running diagonally across his face. "What your training did to me, it hurt me physically and mentally. I found myself hiding in my house with no to talk to every day after school" he looks at her and sees tears running down her cheeks and hit the ground and he starts to feel shame. "I know it was not your fault and you couldn't stop it from happing…and I shouldn't be blaming you for this. Tell me are you still part of the white fang?" Blake looks up at him with tears still falling from her eyes "no".

He stands there look at every drop fall from her face. He walks up to her and hugs her. When he hugs her she feels warm and safe again and then she thinks how much she misses feeling this way.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	5. Chapter 5

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jet opens his eyes slowly and finds the dorm is empty. He sits up and yawns he feels different today like he isn't so…tense. He walks into the bathroom and puts on the uniform that was big enough and puts the scroll into his pocket. He then goes to grab his coat but stops he doesn't feel like wearing it today. He then walks out of the dorm and heads to Grimm studies. As he is walking he notices there is no one else in the hallways.

He gets to Professor. Ports class room and walk inside and see no one is there. Then he goes to the mess hall and there is no one there either "What's going on" he talks to himself. Then he remembers that yesterday was Saturday and today is Sunday. He runs back to the dorm and changes out of the tight clothing and back into his fighting uniform.

As he starts to leave the bathroom he goes to pull up his hood but decides today he won't. He walks down the flight of stairs to the first floor looks to see if there is any people and doesn't se e any. So he leaves the building and heads for the city. When he gets to the city there are floats going down the roads with marching bands and dancers.

He looks at the sidewalks and sees people crowding along the road. He decides to look for his team and walks through the crowd, people start to stare at his missing eye. Being taller than ever one else he spots Yang's big poufy hair walks toward her. "What's up guy's?" he says while patting Yang on her back. Yang spins around and everyone else follows "who are you?" Ruby asks with confusion.

"What, I spent little under a week sleeping in your dorm" he replies with a smile. Ruby looks at still confused "wait, are you…Jet?" Weiss asks also confused. Jet looks at her and nods "can't be you the real Jet would never talk or show his face." Ruby says with confidence Jet looks at Blake "well someone got me to see there is nothing to be afraid of." Ruby follows his gaze and looks at Blake and sees her smiling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa are you and Blake" Ruby curls two of her fingers together. Blake's eyes widen and she blushes. "What…oh, no nothing like that" He puts his hands up like he is surrendering. Weiss pulls Blake aside "I thought you were afraid of him" she says with a confused tone. "I was but when he took Velvet he brought her to her bedroom and checked her injures. Then the next day when you guys left to go to the city I stayed behind and hid from Ruby because I know she would try to drag me with her. Later in the evening I went to the top of the dorm and saw him reading a book-" Weiss stop's her "what does this have to do with you being scared of him".

Blake looks at her with a stink eye "if you would let me finish then you would find out" Weiss rolls her eyes "as I was saying…oh yes I saw him reading a book and I asked him why he wouldn't speak and turns out he's was hurting for most of his life" Blake's looks toward her feet and her tone becomes sadder "he told me he was abandon for most of his life and how his parents died and how that was partly my fault. And then he told me he never wanted to become a Faunus Hunter and he isn't one and never will be one." Blake finally finish's her speech.

A big hand lands on Weiss's Shoulder "hey there miss nosey" Weiss eyes widen when she turns and she's Jet. "Oh I also told I am a Faunus." Blake says to Weiss "you told him you are a Faunus, finally" said Ruby from behind Jet. "Ruby you have a LOT to catch up on" Weiss says.

**2 hours later**

"So that's why you had been acting weird around Jet?" Ruby asks "so is he a Faunus Hunter or is he not?" Yang asks still confused. Ruby lets out a moan and starts to explain it again to her. "Hey Blake, I just want to say thanks for helping me out and for not leaving when I need help" Jet confess to Blake. "No problem what are friends for".

"Are you guys ready to see Cardin hand in his assay tomorrow in history?" Yang asks everyone after understanding the past event. "Oh, ya that's going to be funny to see him try and make an excuse for not doing it." Blake said with a laugh.

"Well it's getting late we should head to bed" Ruby announces "ya that's a good idea" Yang agrees .

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How is it? I'm finishing chapters left and right guess I'm not as busy as I thought. It seems Jet has made two new friends or do they want to be more then friends?

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning class" Bartholomew said out loud "today we will see Mr. Cardin hand in his essay if he decided to do it, and then we will go into more detail on the Faunus Hunter's. Now I know not a lot is known about Faunus Hunters and what made their religion but out of anyone here I had the most experience with them-" Jet interrupts "I'm sorry professor that is not true if anyone I have more experience with them" He says not so proudly. "Really now, what makes you the expert of Faunus Hunter's" Bartholomew says sarcastically. "Knowing I spent ten years being forced fed knowledge and taught how to be one because of my parents and their parents were Faunus Hunters and so on" Jet said trying to be look smart.

"You were a x-Faunus Hunter?" Cardin asked "why'd you quit?" and he laughs. "Cardin, do we need a repeat of what happened at lunch a few days ago?" Jet asked rhetorically and people laughed as Cardin growled at him. "And no I'm an x-trainee, I understand if you guys will respect me less for what I was but if you're going to learn about them you might as well learn from one."

Jet walked down to the teaching floor and began to talk about his life as a Faunus Hunter, all the other students watched him as he told his life of what he was suppose to believe and why. "Most fathers would say, I want you to do your best at baseball, or football and so on. My father would say things like, wait for your first kill it will be such a blood rush, but I could never kill I wanted to tell him that but I couldn't force it out, enough of me-" Jet stops talking when Bartholomew start's to talk "that was very interesting but class is about to end you can pick back up tomorrow" and he zoomed out the class room door.

All the students head out of the class room and to fighting class. "Good afternoon class today we will have a small dual, so can Jet and Cardin please get ready and then take your position's" announced Glynda. Jet and Cardin Go and put on their armor and grab their weapons and head back to the class room. They go to the dueling platform and take their positions.

Jet pulls out his two bearded axes and Cardin pulls out his mace. "Alright, ready…GO" Glynda yells out. Cardin attacks with an upper cut and Jet jumps back, Cardin then swings from the left and hits Jet. Jet buckles from the impact and slams into a wall. He gets up and runs at Cardin; Jet use's his axes and grabs the mace then pulls it away from Cardin's hands. "No fair" Cardin says and Jet throws his axes out of the duel "I play fair". Jet punches Cardin in the chest and stumbles back when Cardin replies with a kick in the stomach.

Jet goes to punch him in the head but Cardin ducks and jumps onto Jets back. Jet starts to spin around then head butt's Cardin with the back of his head. Cardin falls on his back and puts his hands up in surrender. "That was noble of you, but remember your enemy might not be the same." Glynda said to Jet. "Class dismissed I will see you all tomorrow and we will have another dual."

All the students stand up and start to leave. Jet looks back and sees Cardin laying on the ground, Jet goes back to Cardin, "come on class is over" Jet says and holds out a hand. Cardin looks at the hand then to Jet "why are you acting nice to me" Cardin says confused "a true man respect his opponent no matter what he did." Jet says with his hand still forward. Cardin stares at him then grabs his hand, Jet pulls him up. "She's right you are noble" Cardin says while standing up "hey…I want to apologies for the things I said and done. I don't want bad blood between me and a big guy like you…also I think you would do the same." Cardin holds out his hand and Jet shakes it.

They walk and talk all the way to the dorm buildings then they walked their separate paths to their dorm. Jet walks into his dorm and sees Team JNPR talking with Team RWBY. They stop talking and look at Jet "what was that about?"Ruby asks "what was what about?" Jet says confused. "You being all friendly to Cardin" Yang says while rolling her eyes "I have my morals" Jet replies crossing his arms.

"So you're being nice to jerks now" Blake says while turning her head away "ok look I know he wasn't the nicest guy but if you give him a chance… I mean he apologized to me, plus some day we are all going to need to work as a team and push the past aside."

"Well I'm not going to give him a chance." Blake said "ok" Jet says and goes to his backpack. "What no Speech to get me to talk to him" she says "nope". "So you're just going to leave it be to annoy me aren't you?" "Nope" Blake stares at Jet for a while "fine, I will talk to him just get out of my head!" Blake cries and walks out the door and heads to Cardin's dorm and Jet watch's her leave "ok".

Ruby looks a Jet "how…how do you do that" Ruby says confused "to tell you the truth I don't know what I did" Jet said with a chuckle while turning to Ruby. "Well that was weird" Rein says while cleaning his guns. "But still not as weird as Nora." Jaune said "yup" Nora replies while trying to braided Rein's hair but he keeps on pushing her away.

Blake walks back into the dorm "So did you talk to him or did you break his legs?" Nora said with excitement "I talked to him" Blake replied and Nora frowned "are you happy now" Blake says to Jet. "Sure" he replies "I hate you so much right now" Blake said while sitting down on her bed and Jet chuckles.

"We should head to bed, another duel tomorrow" Pyrrha said out loud. Everybody agreed and Team JNPR went to their dorm. "Ya we should go to bed also" suggested Ruby they all hop into bed and Jet goes to turn off the light then goes to his sleeping bag.

**The next afternoon **

"Good afternoon class" Glynda says out loud "today for the duel we will have…Ruby and Yang." Ruby and Yang look at each other and both say at the same time "shit!" They both get their battle uniforms and weapons and meet on the dueling platform. They pull out their weapons and get into position.


	7. Chapter 7

Yang goes to punch Ruby but she duck's down and spins Cresset Roses knocking Yang off her feet. Ruby stands up and holds the blade to Yang's neck "got ya sis". Yang spins her feet and knocks the blade from her neck then trips Ruby. She then tries to raise her weapon up again but Yang steps on the blade holding it down. "Nope, I got you" Yang said with a smile.

"Very good, great foot work Yang" Glynda said "Ruby you're a bit too…cocky, work on that." "Whatever" Ruby said while getting up "alright class you are dismissed go to lunch and then your day is over." All the students stand up and leave the class Ruby leaves with a frown "what's wrong sis, you going to be all pouty because you lost?" Yang says with a smile.

Ruby looks away "I'm not cocky." "Sure you aren't" Yang says as they walk into the mess hall. They take the seats with the rest of their team "why is Ruby so mad?" Blake asks. "She was told that she is cocky" Yang replies Ruby goes to say something but a red light starts to flash on and off followed by a alarm. "All two year and under students report to their dorm!" the intercom said. Jet looks out side and see's White Fang planes fly by.

All the students start to rush out of the mess hall and to their dorms. Jet rush's to the bathroom and puts on his battle uniform. He then starts to leave the dorm when Blake grabs on to his coat. "Where are you going?" Jet turns toward Blake "I'm going to finish what they started" he pulls her hand off of him and Ruby steps in front of him "Then we can help you finish it." Ruby grabs his hand "so can I" Blake puts her hand in.

"Me too" says yang then puts in her hand "me three" Says Weiss. Jet puts a happy smile on his face "alright …let's do this." The rest put on their battle uniforms and head out the door. They get outside and a plane zooms and stops in front of them. Torchwick steps out "OH hello my friend, I see you still have the scar I gave you… that is how I found you" he says with a smile "but now, I need to finish the job I killed your parent's now I need to kill you". He points his cane at Jet and fires Jet jumps and doges the attack.

Jet takes out his weapons and attaches them by their handles. He then throws them apart and chains follow when the chains stop extending he grabs the attached handles and twists them apart. "It's time you die" Jet yells he then

Swings the chains at Torchwick. He jumps out of the plane and the axes fly over his head. Jet pulls down and the axe's follow, Torch rolls out of the way shoots at him again the axes land into the concrete and fragments are somehow pushed toward them, blinding them. Jet hears a scream and sees Blake was hit he runs over to her and knee's down to her.

"Blake are you alright?" he asks but she doesn't answer. He shakes her a few times and a tear rolls down his cheek and onto hers. He spins around "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS" he screams. But just then a huge spike fly' into his stomach. He falls to his knee's and he can't hear anymore but strangle feels no pain.

He looks over to Ruby running to help him but he pushes her away and points to Blake. She looks at Blake then to Jet again He pushes her again and she runs to Blake and Ruby helps her pick up Blake. Jet stands up and swings the chains at Torch; He sees the rest of his team run to escape ships watches as they fly away. He then falls back to his knees and falls onto his side and pass's out.

Jet wakes up in a dark room, tied to a chair "Hello old friend" a voice comes from the darkness "I'll be your friend as long as you like… and I won't abandon you."

**The end**


End file.
